Satsuki?
by locked pearl
Summary: Daiki heran kenapa Satsuki tidak masuk sekolah. Judul dan cerita enggak nyambung.


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki bkn Masashi Kishimoto!**

 **Warning: kemungkinan besar OOC, TYPO, GAJE**

 **Setting: beberapa hari setelah final Winter Cup**

* * *

 _'Ada apa dengan Satsuki? Kukira dia tidak menghampiriku ke rumah tadi pagi karena sedang kesal dan berniat berangkat duluan, dia bukan tipe orang yang terlambat, tetapi kenapa dia belum datang? Lagi pula apakah benar Satsuki sedang kesal denganku? Dan jika benar, apa alasannya? Dari kemarin tidak ada perselihan di antara kita, walaupun sebenarnya ada perselihan kecil seperti perselihan anak kecil.'_ Daiki terus memikirkan hal itu sejak tadi sambil memainkan pensilnya. ' _Kalau ada sesuatu kenapa dia tidak memberitahukannya, bukankah kita sahabat sejak kecil, Satsuki?_ '

Sahabat? Oke, fakta itu memang benar, tapi apakah rasa yang Daiki atau Satsuki rasakan sama seperti dengan fakta itu?

 _ **Jam istirahat**_

Seperti biasa, Daiki menuju atap sekolah untuk bersantai, karena ini bukan jadwal latihan. Karena terus kepikiran akan Satsuki, Daiki memutuskan untuk menelphone Satsuki.

 _ **Pulsa Anda tidak cukup untuk memanggil panggilan ini-**_

" _Kusso!_ " pekik Daiki. Karena rasa penasarannya belum hilang, Daiki kembali ke kelas dan meminjam hp Ryo.

"Oi Ryo, beneran nih gak ada nomor Satsuki?" Daiki terus mencari kontak Satsuki.

"Ada. Atau mungkin terhapus? Memangnya Aomine- _san_ tidak hafal nomornya?"

"Ya pasti enggak lah, nomor sendiri aja gak hafal, apalagi nomor orang!" keluh Daiki yang akhirnya mencari kontak Satsuki di hp-nya untuk melihat nomor Satsuki.

Tapi kesialan Aomine berlanjut, baru saja Daiki menekan kontak Satsuki, hp Daiki mati dikarenakan kehabisan baterai.

"Ish.. Sejak kapan sih gua kehabisan pulsa sama lupa charge hp," sial Daiki.  
Daiki asal melempar ponsel Ryo yang langsung Ryo tangkap.

Tadinya Aomine berpikir untuk meminjam hp se-tim nya tapi gengsi, mau pinjam ponsel ke teman nanti dikecengin, jadi Daiki memutuskan untuk menelphone di telephone umum.  
Karena telephone umum itu tidak berfungsi, Daiki menendang tiangnya dan kembali ke kelas.

 _ **Saat di kelas...**_

"Aomine- _kun_ tolong kembalikan data model yang kupinjam dari Momoi- _san_ ya," tiba-tiba seorang perempuan teman Satsuki melempar buku data Satsuki ke meja Daiki. ' _Hah, model? Palingan si Kise._ " sanggah Daiki.

*di tempat lain

"Hachi! Hachi! Hachi!" Kise bersin dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aduh, kayaknya ada yang habis membicarakanku deh," curiga Ryouta.

"Oi Kise, kalau habis bersin itu Alhamdulillah bukannya curiga!" omel Kasamatsu yang kebetulan bertemu Kise.

"Iya, iya. Habisnya biasanya kan begitu, ssu."

* * *

"Oh ya Aomine- _kun_ , data yang Momoi- _san_ tulis tentang model itu lengkap banget loh, Momoi- _san_ memang hebat ya!" kagum perempuan itu lalu berlalu.

Daiki memikirkan maksud perkataannya barusan, ingin memuji Satsuki atau mencoba membuat Daiki cemburu dengan model itu.

"Maaf ya, gua gak bakal cemburu." gumam Daiki.

Istirahat selesai tapi guru yang akan mengajar belum datang. Biasa, guru sejarah mereka memang sering terlambat untuk memberikan murid-muridnya kesenangan yang tiada duanya dan menjadikan guru sejarah itu sebagai guru ter-favorite mereka. Bagaimana tidak, saat mengajar pun hanya bercerita, murid-muridnya bercanda saat ia menerangkan juga ia terus lanjut. Memberi soal paling banyak 5 kali dalam sebulan, pr? itu hanya berlaku untuk yang belum selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tidak dilanjutkan pun tak apa. Kliping? Tugas kelompok? Ulangan harian? Itu semua cuma mitos. Ujian soalnya gampang semua, walaupun ada yang remed, soalnya sama dan yang pastinya sudah dibahas. (WARNING: JANGAN DIRIRU, _SENSEI!)_

"Aomine- _san_ tolong kembalikan catatan Momoi- _san_ yang ia pinjamkan untukku," laki-laki di sebelah Daiki menyodorkan buku catatan yang dibuat Satsuki.

Daiki yang tidurnya terganggu hanya mengambilnya.

' _Kenapa tidak langsung sama Satsuki nya saja sih, mentokusai!_ '  
' _Tunggu, buku catatan? Bukannya Satsuki hanya meminjamkannya padaku? Ish, kenapa orang lain juga sih,_ ' kesal Daiki dalam hati, atau mungkin cemburu?  
Setelah pelajaran Sejarah selesai, ada lagi yang menitipkan sesuatu kepada Daiki untuk disampaikan kepada Satsuki.

"Aomine, tolong kembalikan ini kepada Momo- _chan_." seorang perempuan memberikan _shoujo manga_ dan _shounen manga_.

"Ah iya."

Daiki memperhatikan dua manga yang diterimanya tadi. "Hah? Satsuki baca beginian?" Daiki terheran setelah mengetahui Satsuki membaca _shoujo manga_.

Setelah beberapa pelajaran usai, waktu pulang pun tiba. Aomine memasukkan semua barang yang tadi ia terima ke dalam tasnya. Belum selesai Aomine memasukkannya ada lagi orang yang menitipkan sesuatu kepada Satsuki, CD rekaman final Winter Cup, Seirin vs Rakuzan.

Hari ini tim mereka tidak mengadakan latihan, entah apa alasannya. Saat Daiki berjalan di koridor dari UKS untuk mengambil ponsel nya yang sedari tadi di charge, ada laki-laki yang menitipkan sesuatu lagi.  
"Aomine- _san_ tolong berikan ini kepada Momoi-san sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membuatkan catatan untukku saat ulangan kemarin," ucap lelaki tersebut dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Ia memberikan cupcake plus coklat.

"Iya, iya." kata Daiki cuek dan sedikit cemburu.

Karena pulsa Daiki habis ia membeli pulsa dulu. Daiki tidak sabaran untuk mengetahui alasan Satsuki tidak masuk lalu langsung menelphonenya.

 _ **Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, tolong hubungi sesaat lagi.**_

"Persetan lah!" kesal Daiki yang melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

* * *

Satsuki terbangun dari tidurnya. Satsuki mengecek hp-nya yang terdapat 14 panggilan tak terjawab dan 19 SMS. Setelah mengeceknya ternyata hanya DAIKI, DAIKI, DAIKI, DAIKI! Karena Satsuki tahu kalau Daiki akan marah, ia segera menelphone balik Daiki.

"Ada apa, Dai- _chan_?"

"Hah? Kenapa baru dijawab sekarang?" suara Daiki agak meninggi.

"Iya maaf," sahut Satsuki sambil sedikit menguap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daiki spontan dengan nada penasaran plus khawatir.

"Maksud?" Satsuki yang belum sepenuhnya sadar menjadi bingung akan pertanyaan Daiki barusan.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku sedang sakit."

"Cih, kirain apa ternyata cuman hal yang mainstream. Kalau begitu sudah ya." Daiki langsung mematikan hp-nya.

"Dasar _Dai-chan_."

 _ **Malam tiba**_

Daiki akan ke rumah Satsuki untuk menyerahkan semua yang tadi dititipkan oleh teman-temannya sekaligus memberikan pr yang dititipkan guru Matematika tadi.

"Kenapa coba, Satsuki meminjamkan hal yang biasa aku pinjam darinya! Tau gak sih kalau aku mau hanya aku yang mendapatkan pinjaman itu!" kesal Daiki.

"Segala ada yang nitip cupcake sama coklat lagi. Kalau Satsuki jadi naksir dia gimana?" kekesalan Daiki masih berlanjut.

Satsuki sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah Satsuki dan beralaskan karpet/permadani Aladdin a.k.a karpet tebal.

"Tadi ngapain aja ya di sekolah? Lalu apakah klub baik-baik saja? Dai- _chan_ ikut latihan kan?" gumam Satsuki memecah keheningan di sekitarnya.

"Oi, ngapain malam-malam begini di luar? Katanya sakit!" Daiki yang datang dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam pagar.

"Da-da-Dai- _chan_? _Itsukara_?" sentak Satsuki.

"Barusan, jangan pikir aku menjadi seperti Tetsu. Kau hanya melamun." jelas Daiki yang sudah menebak apa yang akan Satsuki katakan.

Satsuki beranjak dari duduknya dan akan ke bawah tapi,

"Aku yang ke atas,"

" _Ha-ha'i_."

Daiki tidak mempedulikan pembantu yang melihatinya, toh mereka sendiri sudah sangat kenal dan hapal apa yang akan dilanjutkan Daiki.

"Kenapa di luar? Katanya sakit, tapi malah angin-anginan." Daiki menghampiri Satsuki yang masih terduduk di atas karpet dan ikut duduk.

"Cuma menikmati suasana, lagi pula sudah mendingan kok," jawab Satsuki enteng.

"Huh, ini." Daiki menyodorkan semua yang dititipkan kepadanya.

" _Are_ , _Nani_?" Satsuki membongkar benda-benda yang ada di dalam kresek itu.

"Pr dari guru Matematika. Semua hal yang biasa kau pinjamkan padaku, plus ada titipan untukmu dari laki-laki sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk apa tau." Daiki mulai sewot dan menjelaskannya dengan nada gak niat, kesal, dan berusaha menggunakan kalimat yang tidak akan dimengerti Satsuki. Tapi sesusah apapun kalimat yang Daiki ucapkan, Satsuki pasti selalu mengerti.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu, Dai- _chan_?" tanya Satsuki yang jadi heran.

"Hanya sedang kesal." jawab Daiki yang nada bicaranya semakin menjengkelkan.

" _Douishite_? Ada masalah?" sambil melirik ke arah Daiki.

"Banyak." tambah menjengkelkan _plus_ tambah sewot.

"Ceritakan saja," Satsuki siap mendengarkan cerita Daiki.

"Yakin?" dengan secepat kilat Daiki berkata seperti itu.

"Haha, yaiyalah." sahut Satsuki sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kenapa kau meminjamkan itu semua? Semua yang biasa kau pinjamkan padaku?" bukannya cerita, Daiki malah menodongkan pertanyaan.

"Apa maksudmu Dai-chan?" ujar Satsuki yang tambah bigung.

"Kau meminjamkan mereka, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi memang apa salahnya untuk meminjamkan mereka?" nada bicara Satsuki meninggi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku kesal karena kau meminjamkan hal sudah biasa aku pinjam padamu!" nada bicara Daiki dipercepat.

"Lalu kenapa, mereka juga temanku!" Satsuki tidak mau kalah bacot.

"Aku cuma ingin kau meminjamkannya padaku!"

"Alasannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin ada hal yang kau hanya lakukan padaku!" ucap Daiki keceplosan.

"Maksudmu?"  
"Y-y-yaa.. Ki-ki-kita kan teman sejak kecil, jadi ya.. sesuatu yang berbeda... Ah sudahlah, lupakan!" suruh Daiki terbata-bata dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Hm.. baiklah," Satsuki mengalah.

"Aku ke sini cuma untuk itu, kalau begitu aku pulang, _Ja_.." Daiki beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Satsuki juga ikut beranjak.

"Iya. Kau istirahat saja, aku tahu kau masih panas. Istirahat supaya cepat sembuh dan bisa sekolah bersamaku lagi." Satsuki tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Dai- _chan_ , sudah mau mengantarkan semua ini." Satsuki tetap tersenyum.

"Aku hanya melakukannya karena _sensei_ dan mereka-mereka, huh." Gak usah ditanya ketularan siapa!

"Hah? Kau tertular Midorin?" Satsuki tampak terkejut.

"Tentu tidak, Satsuki. Dan ingat, jangan meminjamkan itu semua lagi," Daiki mengingatkan.

"Iya." Daiki ke luar dan menutup pintu kamar Satsuki.

.

Satsuki kembali ke balkon untuk melihat Daiki sejenak.

"Hati-hati, Dai- _chan_!" teriak Satsuki.

Daiki menoleh ke arah Satsuki dan berkata, "..." lalu tersenyum.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang sehingga ucapan Daiki tidak terdengar jelas.  
Angin berhenti.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Daiki langsung meloncati pagar rumah Momoi. Daiki langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

 ** _Daiki menoleh ke arah Satsuki dan berkata, "Iya, Oyasumi, selamat tidur. Aishiteru." lalu tersenyum._**

 **OWARI**

 **Salam Author**


End file.
